Scary
by DarkandTwistedTales
Summary: One shot. Calvin watches a tiger mauling on T.V. and becomes scared of Hobbes.


"Ssp! Hobbes wake up." Calvin said in a loud whisper as he elbowed the tiger. Hobbes yawned and stretched.

"What?" Hobbes asked obviously annoyed and tired.

"Mom and dad went to bed. We can sneak downstairs and watch T.V!" Calvin said gleefully, but still quiet enough that his parents wouldn't hear. Hobbes put his head in his paws and sighed.

"You're mom would get really mad." Hobbes pointed out.

"I know." Calvin said obviously annoyed. "But, tomorrow's Sunday; I can sleep in if I want!"

"Do what you want, but us tigers need our beauty sleep." Hobbes said as he turned over to face the wall. Calvin just rolled his eyes and got out of bed.

"_What a spoil sport that fur ball is." _Calvin said as he went downstairs. He sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. He quickly turned the volume down.

"Hmm...I wonder what's on.." Calvin said absentmindedly as he channel surfed.

"_The following program is not suitable for children under the age of 18. Viewer discretion is advised." _Said a man's voice on the T.V. As it showed text that said the same thing.

"Ooo! This is one of those shows mom and dad would never let me watch!" Calvin said gleefully. "Now's probably my only chance to watch it."

"_Welcome to the "Most dangerous animal vs. Human encounters." _Said the announcer.

"Wow, this does look cool!" Calvin said still happy he did this.

"_The first encounter...Man vs. tiger." _The announcer said over footage of a tiger.

The tiger was stalking around. It seemed to be hunting. Then the man walked by and distracted the tiger. The tiger let out a roar and lunged at the man. He was thrown down instantly by the feline. The tiger let out a mighty roar. Then he extend his claws and mauled the man. And the blood..oh the blood. There was a ton of blood as the tiger swung his massive paw. That same blood stained the paws and muzzle of the tiger a crimson Then he let out a mighty roar.

Calvin's shaky hand manged to find the remote. He quickly turned it off and shuddered nervously. He was in shock of what he saw. The blood...the blood seemed to be everywhere, and did that tiger care? No! It seems like the crimson fluid was a treat for him.

Once Calvin could compose himself enough to stop shaking, he got off the couch.

"_I should just go back to bed." _Calvin thought, then froze in his tracts. The images of the tiger flash came flooding back. The crimson liquid spattering the ground below. Then the tiger letting out a roar with his teeth stained red. Then he remember something...there was a tiger in his bed. His mind involuntarily switched the scenario.

_He imaged Hobbes at the front of the door waiting for Calvin to get home so he could pounce. Then a smirk formed on his lips._

"_I'm home!" Calvin imagined himself saying. Then the flash of black,orange and white tackling him. However he imagined Hobbes angry. And instead of hugging him he pushed Calvin down with claws extended. Then he imagined Hobbes letting out a loud roar. Then he imagined Hobbe's paw coming up and swooping down. Then he just saw blood._

Calvin couldn't stop shaking. He turned around and walked back to the couch. He didn't have any blankets so he hugged his knees and kept shaking. He didn't dare go back to his bed.

….

"Calvin? Why are you sleeping on the couch?" Calvin's mom asked, waking him up.

"Huh?" Calvin said rubbing his eyes. "Oh you know, just a change of scenery."

His mom sighed and rolled her eyes. "Just get dressed and I'll make breakfast."

"Alright mom." Calvin said as he walked to his room. He froze at the door, remembering Hobbes was in there. Then he saw the images again,

_"Crimson blood...the tiger attacking the man...and the splattering."_

"_I'll have to be quiet so I don't wake,Hobbes." _ Calvin thought. He sneaked into his room. He looked at Hobbes snuggled in bed, hugging a pillow. He rolled around smiling in his sleep. Calvin didn't see a happy tiger, he saw a bloodthirsty tiger.

"_He could be dreaming about an attack on me." _Calvin thought as he shook. He quickly changed and hurried out of his room. He ended up slamming the door.

Hobbes yawned and stretched. He snapped his jaws and looked around.

"Calvin?" Hobbes asked as he looked around the room. He was surprised to be alone. He scratched his head. "Huh? Maybe he's letting me sleep in. How unusual of him. Oh well, I should take advantage of this."

He yawned and snuggled back in to the blankets. He closed his eyes and breathed easily.

….

Calvin sat down and ate breakfast. He didn't talk and ate it fairly quickly.

"I'm gonna go play outside, okay?" Calvin said, and went outside before their parents could reply.

"Odd. He didn't have that stuffed tiger with him." Calvin's dad pointed out.

"I'm sure he just forgot him. He'll probably go back inside for Hobbes in a bit." His mom replied.

….

Hobbes yawned and woke up again. He looked out the window to see Calvin playing in the sandbox. He was digging holes and moving toy trucks.

"_I wonder why he didn't wake me up." _Hobbes wondered. He just watched Calvin play. _"Maybe he'll ask me to play in a bit."_

Then Hobbes yawned again. _"I am still a bit tired, I'll just sleep a bit more until Calvin comes to wake me up."_

Hobbes curled back into the bed. He yawned and closed his eyes.

That afternoon...

Hobbes woke up again and looked at the clock.

"_12:00, huh?"_ Hobbes thought as he looked at it. _"And Calvin still hasn't woke me up. I wonder why. Is he letting me still sleep in? I don't sleep **that** much." _

Hobbes stumbled out of bed again and looked out the window. Calvin was still playing in the sandbox.

"Hey! I can read his comics now without him getting mad AND I can draw in them!" Hobbes said enthusiastically, as he grabbed a comic.

….

That evening...

"Calvin! Time to come in!" Calvin's mom yelled. Calvin sighed annoyed and went inside. He didn't want to stop playing.

"Did you forget, Hobbes outside?" Calvin's mom asked, not wanting to relive the whole Yukon experience again.

"No..I left him inside." Calvin said, somehow managing to hide the shakiness in his voice. Then the images...

"_The attack...the roar...the blood..."_

"Oh..alright." His mom said and lead him inside. "Now it's bed time."

"But mom-" Calvin tried to say.

"No! Bed time!" His mom said.

"Okay..I don't want to be tucked in tonight..I can handle it myself." Calvin lied quickly, hoping to stay away from Hobbes.

"Okay...if you want.." She said hesitantly as she went to her room. When Calvin was sure she was asleep he climbed on the couch. He yawned and fell asleep.

Next morning...

"Calvin! Why are you sleeping on the couch again!" His mom yelled. Calvin got up and yawned.

"Huh. Oh? Maybe I sleep walked." Calvin lied. His mom rolled his eyes.

"Just go get dressed." She said and walked to the kitchen. "Or you'll miss the bus."

Calvin sneaked up the stairs. He opened the door as silently as he could.

"_Phew! Hobbes is still asleep." _Calvin thought. He tip toed into his room. He changed quietly and quickly and hurried out of his room. The sound the door closing woke Hobbes up.

"Calvin?" Hobbes asked confused as he looked around. "_Huh. Weird he didn't wake me up yesterday, he didn't come to bed last night and now...I need to talk to him now."_

Then Hobbes yawned. _"Or maybe after he gets home." _Hobbes thought as he curled back into the blankets.

After school...

"I'm free!" Calvin said as he ran off of the bus. When he got to the door he forgot something usually happened when he got home. He didn't remember until a blur of orange, black and white went straight for him. He screamed as Hobbes tackled him down.

"Get off of me!" Calvin screamed. Hobbes noticed it wasn't his usual angered tone. His tone sounded...terrified. Calvin got up quickly and ran in.

"Wait! Calvin!" Hobbes yelled and ran after him. He found Calvin crying in his room.

"Calvin?" Hobbes asked as he entered the room and closed the door. Calvin looked up and screamed. He walked up to him and sat on the bed. Calvin's eyes went wide and he shook. He was still crying.

"Calvin..are you scared of me?" Hobbes asked. Calvin nodded once, then continued shaking. "Why?"

"Yesterday..I-I watched a show and-and...it ha-had a tiger...and he-he..he killed some one." Calvin said as he shook. Hobbes had a hurt look on his face.

"You're scared of me, because of what you saw on T.V?" Hobbes asked. Calvin nodded again. Hobbes sighed. "Why?"

Calvin froze. He started thinking about it. "Well..the tiger made me think that..that.."

"That all tigers are aggressive?" Hobbes prompted. Calvin froze again.

"..Well...yeah.." Calvin said.

"Calvin, I'm best friend!" Hobbes said still hurt.

"Well.." Calvin said as he looked at his feet. "I-I know, but...I..the tiger..the blood...the-the death."

"Calvin. Don't be scared of me, because of what you saw on T.V." Hobbes said seriously. "I'm not scared of you and I know about poachers!"

"Poachers?" Calvin asked, sounding a bit braver. However, that went away when Hobbes looked at him and he started shaking again.

"They illegally kill animals...like tigers." Hobbes said still serious. "They're humans...you're a human..and you don't scare me, because I know you'd never do that!"

"And..you'd never do what that tiger did, to me..right?" Calvin asked still shakily. Hobbes smiled.

"Gee I don't know about that...maybe.." Hobbes said playfully rolling his eyes. Calvin took it seriously and started shaking. Hobbes frowned and put his arm around Calvin. "I was kidding!"

Calvin scowled. "You furball, you!"

Hobbes smiled. "Well I'm glad you're aren't scared of me anymore."

Calvin smirked. "Yeah, but you're probably still gonna pounce me, aren't you."

"Maybe.." Hobbes said smugly. He let out a playful growl and pounced on Calvin in a playful manner. They ended up wrestling. However, unlike the other times they play fought, Calvin wasn't mad. He was just glad he could trust his friend again.

The end!


End file.
